


Naruto Writing Challenge

by naruuuuchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and have a lot of crap in it but hey, challenge, it's gonna be a long haul, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruuuuchan/pseuds/naruuuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will include 100 chapters (or less) of writing prompts in which will be related to Naruto in one way or another. Warnings apply and I will add more as more chapters are released!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Writing Challenge

Theme Challenge: 01  
Title: “Name” 

A name is important, a name allows you to define yourself, and a name allows you to create yourself an identity. A name is something you were given at birth, something that will forever be the bond between you and your guardians. For Naruto this was exactly why he cherished his name. The name he’d received came from his parents, who’d gotten the idea from his Master’s book. For some it might not mean much, but when you lose everyone and a name is all you have to go off, it means a lot. 

Naruto remembers when he first met his Master, the way his voice changed as he spoke to him, as he said his name. The two of them got along so well, he enjoyed the company of his teacher and mentor, but for some reason the gods above decided that he wasn’t meant for the world. His Master’s death caused him pain and once more all he had left was a name and a legacy to live up too. It was at this point where he met his father, who had cherished the precious moment with him, despite it being short, Naruto enjoyed it too. His father wasn’t exactly someone who seemed to be sensitive, but he was, he treated his son’s name like glass, speaking it as if it would break if he spoke it any louder and Naruto cherished that moment. But he wasn’t meant to stay with his father, and once more he was left with a name but this time he had conviction to win. 

It was when he met with the leader of Akatsuki that he truly spoke out about how much his name meant to him. He’d read the book his parents had picked it from, his Master’s work was truly beautiful, it was a shame that the man himself wasn’t there to witness the praise he was giving the first book. The enemy he faced was angry, denying the beauty in the hope or peace that their Master believed in. But Naruto knew, he knew, that if he were to change the way of his life, the name he’d been given would change and Naruto didn’t want that. His name was precious. It hadn’t taken much to soothe even the iced heart of the infamous Akatsuki leader, after all they shared the same Master and they had to understand each other. After leaving with parting words, Naruto was left with a name and another village to back him up. 

Naruto met with his mother when trying to control his inner demons. He was grateful to be able to meet with her, even if for just a short while. She spoke of the beauty of the old times, of when she was younger living in the village that Naruto cherished. She spoke of his name, of his lineage, of how much he meant to the both of them. His mother was a wonderful woman, who knew the pain of having a soiled name, she wished for Naruto to be true to his name, to live up to what people knew he’d achieve. Naruto wasn’t surprised that one person had so much faith in him, he himself had put so much faith in his Master, which is why his name means more to him that anything else. Naruto regretted that he couldn’t spend more time with the woman who brought him into existence but her words of praise, of hope and of wonder maid his convictions higher. Naruto was left with a name, a family and a will that couldn’t be broken. 

Yes, it is easy to say that life itself was important, that a name gives you an identity, but it’s very simple to say that a name can be the death of innocence, the death of something precious or the death of what was left behind. Something that only a few clans would ever have the guilt and displeasure of witnessing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter and I originally wanted to add Sasuke into it but I couldn't depict it right and chose to keep it at Naruto instead. I hoped you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
